


Trailer

by FictionLover007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't ask me how or why, During Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Possible Alternate Universe after this, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Avengers watch the trailers of their own films, they just do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: During the meeting where the Avengers discuss the Accords, a video is presented to them which features all of their past origins. Will watching this video have an impact on how this Civil War ends, and will they be able to put aside their past experiences of each other in order to save the team?





	Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is back by (surprisingly) popular demand, and even though I abandoned this story on ff.net almost two (?) years ago, I have decided to re-write it. It is cross-posted on both AO3 and ff.net, so please check that out and continue to review. I'll try and keep the spirit of the characters and the franchise intact, but bear with me.
> 
> So, to explain, this is taking place during Captain America: Civil War now, and for the sake of imagination, this is the primary meeting with Secretary Ross, where the Accords are proposed to the Avengers.
> 
> The trailers they will be watching will appear in the order that follows:
> 
> -Iron Man  
> -The Incredible Hulk  
> -Iron Man 2  
> -Thor  
> -Captain America: The First Avenger  
> -Agent Carter  
> -The Avengers  
> -Grant Ward's Interrogation with Agent Hill, Marvel's Agents of SHIELD (Ep. 1)  
> -Iron Man 3  
> -Thor: The Dark World  
> -Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
> -Guardians of the Galaxy  
> -Avengers: Age of Ultron  
> -Captain America: Civil War  
> -Doctor Strange  
> -Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. II  
> -Spider-Man: Homecoming  
> -Thor: Ragnorok  
> -Black Panther  
> -Avengers: Infinity War
> 
> I apologize, as this will not have a consistent update schedule, much like the rest of my ongoing stories, but believe me, the helpful and encouraging reviews and the kudos do prompt me to update sooner. Hope y'all like this rewrite of a little story I started back in December of 2013 (Good lord, have I really been writing fanfiction that long?), so sit back, relax, and scroll with pleasure.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack, and dropped, right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out, it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us...protected us, risked your lives...but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word "vigilantes"."

The Avengers surrounding the table in the main conference room watched the Secretary of State with mild concern, and Natasha looked up with her best poker face.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

"How about dangerous?" Ross snapped back. "What would you call a group of US-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Tony wanted to sneer at the man, but he knew it would do no good. Unconcerned his iron ass. There was a reason for the Stark relief foundation, the charity events, and the move from the center of the city to the Avenger's compound upstate.

Ross then moved aside, and the attention was directed to the glass screen behind him, where a map with 8 points marked on it could be seen. The screen then changed to focus on one dot, which marked the location of…

"New York." Ross supplied, as images of the Avengers and the Chitauri soldiers and Leviathans wrecked buildings and left carnage and destruction in their wake. A casualty count of 74 civilians, and 89 total deaths was listed on the side. Handheld footage of the Hulk could be seen, smashing about from roof to roof, when debris from one of his maneuvers landed on top of the camera. Rhodey winced. 23 civilians killed. 208 casualties total.

The screen changed. "Washington D.C." This time, footage of the three helecarriers burning as they fell could be seen, followed by one landing in a river, dousing civilians with water as they tried to escape.

"Sokovia." Civilians and emergency responders frantically ran around as the city rose above the ground in it's crumbling, terrifying glory. 177 civilians killed. 474 deaths total. A building fell as people screamed over the audio.

"Lagos." Fire spewed out of the window as footage from the ground showed where the explosion had backfired from Wanda's attempt to remove the bomb. 26 civilians killed. Body bags were being wheeled out as sirens screamed around the victims of the attack. A dead woman lay on the ground, her eyes open as dust and debris scattered over her. Wanda recoiled in self-disgust.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve ordered, hoping to spare the girl from any more guilt.

"No, captain, it isn't. Because I've been sent here for two reasons today, one is this. For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement that the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross took a thick packet of papers off of one of his associates, and laid it on the table in front of Wanda.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve couldn't draw his eyes away from the Accords. "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

Ross sighed. "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

Rhodey tapped his hand on the Accords. "So, there are contingencies."

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna, to ratify the Accords." With that, Ross turned to exit the room.

Steve turned in his chair to look at Tony, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

Vision then spoke up. "And the second reason?"

"Excuse me?" Ross glanced back. All eyes turned to the synthetic man.

"Earlier, you stated that you were here for two reasons. Unless I misunderstood something, the Sokovia Accords only constitutes as one. What was the second reason?" The eyes turned back to Ross, who pulled a flash drive out of his jacket pocket.

"This was compiled at the personal request of the President's Cabinet. A question was brought forward, as to when and where this started. When did the rise of superheroes put the world at risk? I suggest watching this as you talk this over."

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"I think it's better that you just do as you're told, from this point forward." Ross evaded her question, and left the room with his associates trailing closely behind.

"And if we come to a decision that you don't like?" Natasha asked.

'Then you retire." Ross answered plainly, before exiting the room.

For a moment, no one said anything, and then Tony rubbed his face in disgust. "Well, they do say that curiosity kills the cat." He got up from his chair in the corner, and inserted it into a small panel underneath the screen. A video file came up, which showed to be almost an hour long, and it started to play.

_A familiar percussion beat began to play as the video began. A convoy of military trucks drove along a dirt road as "Shoot to Thrill" accompanied the film._

Rhodey started, and Tony's eyes widened. "Is that…what I think it is?" Rhodey asked. Tony couldn't answer.

_A much younger Tony Stark was then seen sitting inside one of the vehicles, dressed in a fine suit, with a drink in his hand._

_"No one's allowed to talk, is that it? You can't talk?" Tony asked._

_"No, you intimidate them." The driver responded._

_"Good god, you're a woman." Tony exclaimed, drawing smiles from the three soldiers in the car._

_The scene changed to Tony standing in front of a beautiful mountain terrain, beckoning to someone off screen, when the camera shifted to a three-pronged missile launcher that was aiming towards the sky._

_"Is it better to be feared, or respected?" Tony asks. One of the missiles fires. "And I say, is it too much to ask for both?" The missile breaks down mid-air, into smaller missiles, whistling as they hurtled towards the mountain. "I humbly present the Jericho." Tony raised his arms as a shockwave from the blast kicked up dust, sending it towards him. Tony seemed relatively unaffected, as the hats were knocked off his audience by the blast. "To peace!" Tony toasts, holding up a drink._

_A quick succession of explosions follow, succeeded by bullets piercing a car door. A man wearing dust goggles, with a bad burn on the side of his head looks out at a desert landscape, followed by another explosion, which knocks a haggard-looking Tony Stark off his feet and into the ground some several feet behind him. Blood starts seeping through his shirt and the screen goes black for a moment._

_"Tony Stark…" an unknown voice begins to speak. A bag is pulled off Tony's head, and a camera is seen pointing at him, and several men with guns behind him. Hasty and ineffective bandages cover most of his chest. "Now you work for me." The man seen previously is shown speaking._

_Tony is then seen slaving over a piece of metal with a hammer and an anvil, and then another, well dressed man asks "What are you building, Stark?"_

_Tony slams a crude version of the iron man mask on a table. Music rises in tempo and volume as four men point guns at a set of doors, where something heavy punches them to open. The metal doors buckle, and an imposing figure with a bright light in it's center is briefly shown._

_Fire is then seen raging and sending up smoke, followed by explosions, and something taking off in the midst of the chaos._

_Cameras and reporters rage as two men, Tony and Rhodey walk off of a plane, and greet a smartly dressed Pepper Potts on the runway. "Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asks her._

_"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." She smirks at him._

_"Yeah, vacation's over." Tony pushes past her, and a shot of a house built on the side of a cliff is seen before Tony walks through a lavish living area, as JARVIS says "Welcome home sir."_

_Tony looks up and says "Boot up the scanner will you?" as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing a very different model of the arc reactor used in today's iron man suits._

_"What happened over there?" A new man asks, and Tony replies with "I had my eyes opened. I want to protect the people I put in harm's way."_

_Tony is then seen with an Iron Man gauntlet, firing the repulsor around as an electric guitar riff plays._

_"A man who has these, will rule all of Asia." The man with the burn is seen, standing next to the latest unnamed character, before welding sparks are shown scattering over the primitive Iron Man armor._

_Tony is then then seen again, this time with both gauntlets and boots, hovering with instability over the floor of his garage. "Yeah, I can fly." The scene then shifts to the full armor, in it's unpainted form, before the suit is seen taking off through a hallway and up into the night sky. The suit then malfunctions, sending Tony hurtling back towards Earth, screaming, where he then smashes through the previously seen living space, through the floor, and back into his garage, where he lands on a very expensive looking car. The alarms blare as a robotic arm blasts the armor with a fire extinguisher._

_Jarvis is then heard saying "Sir, the upgrade is complete." A rendering of the suit is seen, and Tony looks passive as he says "Tell you what, throw a little hot-rod red in there."_

_More robotic arms are then shown installing the armor on Tony's figure, before the arc reactor in the chest piece glows, filling out the screen with white light._

_The scene shifts to Rhodey, who swears softly, but with an impressed tone. "Try keeping up." Tony snarks as the faceplate shuts, and the scene then shows the armor in flight, pursued by two military planes._

_The primitive armor then assembles in front of Pepper, who backs away in fear, as the giant metal figure rises to demonstrate it's massive size. A man then leaning against a wall flinches as a metal fist punches through brick, and then the scene changes again, to the metal arms trying to take the armor off Tony._

_Pepper watches in concern and confusion at the sight. "What's going on here?"_

_Tony looks over and deadpans "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."_

_The primitive, and the slightly updated Iron Man models are shown in combat, before two men force Tony's head into a vat of water. He's then shown again gambling in a casino._

_"There's been speculation that I'm parading around as a superhero…" Tony says in front of an audience of reporters, before the Iron Man armor punches something, causing an impressive blast of light up into the sky. "I'm just not the hero type, clearly."_

_A missile is fired at at the armor, which Iron Man dodges with ease, and then promptly fires his own as another familiar song plays over an exploding tank. Black Sabbath's "Iron Man" bursts from the speakers in the conference room as the armor walks menacingly towards the camera. The screen then drops to black, followed by the words "The next clip will play in 10 seconds. Please pause here if you wish to discuss the previous footage." The seal of the White House was displayed underneath._

Tony remains staring at the screen with a look of clear shock on his face. No one speaks, before Sam looks around and says "What in the hell was that?"

All eyes are on Tony, who makes eye contact with Rhodey. Rhodey begins to falteringly say "That was…"

Tony shakes his head. "That was a somewhat non-chronological synopsis of the Iron Man origin story. All of it, not just what's in the relevant files."

"Afghanistan?" Natasha queries.

Tony nods.

Wanda looks around the room. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What was that?"

"Well, considering that happened only when you were, what, 8? 9 years old? That was the story of how I became Iron Man, how I invented Iron Man." Tony lamented.

"But there was no story," Wanda stated. "There was just a lot of explosions, and old rock music."

Tony sighed. "Long story short, I used to be the CEO of a weapons company. You know that. You saw those products firsthand during the riots. But that changed after I went to Afghanistan to demonstrate a particularly lethal weapons system, that missile you saw. But following the demonstration, we were attacked by a local terrorist group, known as the 10 Rings, and held me hostage for 3 months. They wanted me to make that missile. Instead, I made the Iron Man suit."

"And the glowing thing inside your chest." Wanda nodded.

"The miniaturized arc reactor. It was powering an electromagnet that was preventing inoperable shrapnel from slicing and dicing my heart, after a bomb with my name on it, literally, went off in my face. 6 soldiers, including the ones in the truck with me, died. Civilians died, and I realized, that my weapons weren't protecting the world. Not anymore. They were killing it. I just wish I'd remembered that lesson after New York, before Sokovia." Tony said that last statement with a heavy amount of guilt in his voice, surprising Wanda.

"My question is, where did they get all that footage?" Rhodey asked. Everyone looked up at him in confusion, with the exception of Tony and Natasha. "Some of that was taken inside of your house, inside your workshop. Some of it was inside that cave where they tortured you. Where did the US government get that?"

"The 10 Rings and Jarvis had something in common. They recorded everything, and when it went onto Stark Industries servers, if people knew what they were looking for and where to find it, they could have had that access. I believe they got it from SHIELD, after Natasha spied on me undercover, and the US government got it after the Hydra scandal." Tony answered, glancing at the redhead spy, who nodded in agreement.

"Why did the White House want us to see that?" Steve asked.

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ross said that a question came up, when did the rise of superheros put the public in danger? Tony was the first superhero of the 21st century, excluding Banner, because he didn't really save people when he had his accident. You may have been the first super-human being in the world Steve, but Tony was the catalyst."

"So what, you sayin' it's his fault?" Sam asks.

Tony smirks. "No, he's just being pragmatic. And, it is one of those few occasions when he's right."

Rhodey rolls his eyes. "You weren't exactly subtle."

"Course not, Platypus. Subtle is not in my nature. With the exception of both Wilson and Vision, none of us are really subtle when it comes to what we do. We're dramatic as all hell, and even then, the exception are a flying man with robotic bird wings, and a robot brought to life by an inexplicable-by-Earth-standards magic gemstone that happens to sound like my former AI butler. None of us are really subtle."

"I don't know, Rodgers doesn't seem that dramatic to me…" Sam trails off.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Clearly you didn't do your homework. Man flies behind enemy lines with a gun and a radio, like a 1940's James Bond, liberates an entire prison camp, decimates almost an entire station filled with Nazis and walks them back to safety. All the time, carrying that same radio, even though it got shot, just to prove that he couldn't call for a ride home. And then there was that whole conversation with a pair of cops and setting a perimeter on 49th Street. You know, one of them was Peggy Carter's grandchild?"

Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey shoot Tony confused looks, but Natasha smirks, and even the corner of Steve's mouth quirks up parallel to his eyebrow. But the smiles die down as eyes are drawn back to the Accords lying on the table.

"So, what?" Sam asks. "Are we just supposed to watch this video, and then figure out what to do, or what?"

Steve nods and sighs. "We watch the video, and then discuss the Accords, and what we're going to do about them."

And with that, they resumed the video.


End file.
